Certain Challenges I
by LornaCat
Summary: Bree and Katherine as best friends, meeting Orson for the first time - which one will he end up with? Bree/Orson, Katherine/Orson, Katherine/Bree, Katherine/Adam!
1. Chapter 1

_In this story, Bree & Katherine are best friends (their relationship history/dynamic is kinda like it ended up in the fourth season). The twist is they are both meeting Orson for the very first time. I don't think there will be any spoilers, and it will be a PG-13 (racy bits but nothing too graphic)_

"Good lord, here she comes."

Katherine Mayfair muttered this so that only Bree Van de Kamp could hear it. They were special guests at the opening of an art gallery, an event they helped plan through their joint business venture.

"Put on a happy face!" Bree muttered back with equal parts sweetness and sarcasm.

"Breeee! Kath-er-innnne!" The subject of their derision sang out to them. "I have someone I think you should meee-eeet!"

Bree and Katherine took deep breaths and faced the woman that approached them.

"I wonder how many octaves she's spoken in tonight?" said Katherine through a sickly sweet smile.

"Let's just hope the reverberation doesn't break the crystal." Bree replied, smiling just as brightly.

Gretel Hannaford was the owner of the gallery, and had quite a colorful way of talking to people. At the moment, her hand was firmly grasping the arm of a male party guest that neither Bree nor Katherine recognized, and she was all but dragging him toward them.

"At least she's bringing us something other than an earache."

"And he's handsome to boot. I hope he doesn't bruise easily."

When Gretel was close enough, she turned to her well-dressed companion. "I want to introduce you to the women that planned this entire event, from flower arrangements to party favors! This is Bree Van de Kamp. I understand she was in charge of all this delicious food!" Gretel, who wore thick glasses that magnified her eyes to at least twice their natural size, beamed at Bree as she let go of the man's arm so that he could extend his hand. "This is Orson Hodge, he's a doctor!"

"Ohhh!" Katherine reacted to Gretel's shameless announcement. If it weren't for her years of WASP-y training, Bree would have laughed at the insincerity that only a fellow snob could recognize.

It seemed that Bree was first up for a handshake. She had to admit that looking into his chocolate brown eyes gave her a little thrill. When she slipped her hand into his, he gave it a slight squeeze, gentle but firm. Perfect.

"How do you do?" Bree greeted him demurely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Van de Kamp."  
"It's Ms, actually. But feel free to call me Bree."

His thinly veiled attempt at gaining her marital status confirmed her suspicion - Gretel would never have pulled a man so insistently over to two single women if he weren't an eligible bachelor - but it only served to heighten his charm.

Katherine leaned close to Bree. "My turn." she sang under her breath.

Bree realized she hadn't yet let go of Orson's hand. She freed it so that Katherine could have a chance to meet him. Putting a hand on the small of Katherine's back, Bree took it upon herself to introduce her.

"This is my partner, Katherine Mayfair."

Orson dutifully shook her hand. Bree couldn't help but feel a private victory when she noticed their handshake was much shorter.

"Don't look so disappointed, Dr. Hodge." Katherine smiled devilishly. "We're _business _partners, not lovers."  
"Katherine!" Bree scolded, shocked she would say such a thing.

Katherine just kept smiling. She hooked arms with Bree and bumped her shoulder playfully.

"Oooh!" Gretel twittered, delighted by their saucy exchange. "Katherine chose the musical accompaniment and decorations," she continued the introductions. "and they even helped me design the layout of our first exhibit! Didn't they do just a beautiful job?"

"Positively gorgeous." Orson confirmed. He looked pointedly at both Bree and Katherine when he said this, giving his compliment a second meaning.

"Hmmm!" Gretel twittered again. "Now, I do apologize, but I must introduce Orson to a few more people before I set him free."

They watched Gretel take his arm, gently this time, and lead him in the direction of her other guests.

"He liked you." Katherine purred when they were well out of ear shot.

"We both saw where his eyes went when he said 'gorgeous.'"

"He was just being polite. You should go for it."  
Bree shook her head, smiling coyly and pretending not to know what Katherine was talking about.

"Oh don't act like you don't want to jump his bones."

Bree didn't scold her this time, but only widened her eyes and gave Katherine a look.

"Alright, alright. Go eat a scone, _Ms._ Van de Kamp." said Katherine, giving Bree the exact same look to tease her.

Hours later, the party was winding down and most of the guests had left the gallery. Gretel's clients and close friends lingered to finish their conversations while the help cleaned up the mess.

Bree and Katherine were discussing how many potential clients must have taken notice of their talents at this event alone as they inventoried everything that needed to be returned to the various vendors they'd rented from.

"I'll be right back," said Bree. "There's one centerpiece left and if it's alright with you, I'd like to take it home."

"That's fine by me." Katherine glanced across the room. "Well, what a coincidence!" she said with mock surprise. "Dr. Hodge is standing mere feet away from that centerpiece. There's absolutely no way you can avoid talking to him now."

"That certainly is a coincidence."

Bree strolled toward the flowers and Orson. She saw him notice her, and she distracted herself by tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hello again." Orson greeted her warmly. "I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance to see you again."

"Did you enjoy the gallery opening, Doctor?"

"It certainly exceeded my expectations." he said. "You and Katherine make a very good team."

"I'm so glad to hear it." Bree attempted to lift the large floral arrangement from the table between them. Orson quickly swooped in to help.

Bree glanced over Orson's shoulder. She saw Katherine across the room, mouthing the words _JUMP. HIS. BONES._

Orson peeked around the flowers. "Please, call me Orson."

Those big brown eyes again. Bree's heart skipped a beat.

Katherine watched them flirt from across the room. It's about time one of us had a date, she thought. It was no small part of her that wished it was her that Orson was so interested in, but she'd settle for living vicariously through Bree for the time being.

"What are you doing Friday night?" asked Orson. He was carrying the large vase of flowers for Bree as they walked back to where Katherine was packing up the rest of their things.

"Friday?" Bree repeated, stalling for time.

"I was wondering if you would have dinner with me." Orson said, setting the flowers down on the table next to Katherine.

"Dinner?" Bree repeated again.

Katherine stifled a chuckle. "She's free, and she'd love to."

"Then that settles it - we have a date."

He seemed to enjoy Bree's obvious bashfulness over the subject, and she willed herself not to blush.

"Katherine, it was lovely meeting you. Bree...I'll see you Friday night."

As soon as he'd gone, Bree turned to Katherine.

"Why do you insist on embarrassing me at every turn?"

"Was it really so hard?" Katherine asked. "All it took was for me to give him your phone number while you were overseeing the second round of quiche lorraine."

"You are incorrigible." Bree gave Katherine a sideways glance, and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But next time I'll give him my own number, you big 'fraidy cat."

"You know I don't do very well with the whole...dating thing."

"Let's make that past tense, sweetie. You have to start seeing yourself as the hot single woman you are, not as a damaged widow."

"That is not how I see myself!" Bree insisted, though Katherine had read her mind.

"Good. Then things should go well with Orson."


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine smiled approvingly; Bree could sense it even over the phone.

"A second date? So I can safely assume last night's affair was a success?"

"I didn't want to bother you with the details, I was just calling to make sure you were ready for our meeting."

Katherine made a face. "Bree."

"Katherine?"

"Our meeting is hereby cancelled. You are coming over to my house for coffee and you're going to tell me the entire story from start to finish."

Katherine knew exactly what Bree's reaction would be. First she would sigh, pretending she didn't want to talk about it. And then...

"I'll be right over." she said, a girlish excitement in her voice.

"...and he was a perfect gentleman. In fact, it was a little too perfect. He'll probably tell me on our next date all the bizarre fantasies that he can't possibly go on without fulfulling."

Katherine propped an elbow on her kitchen counter, resting her chin on her hand.

"It's okay to be cautious Bree, but you don't have to be so pessimistic."  
Bree shrugged. "It's hard not to be." she said, as if it excused her.

"Well your luck can't be _that_ bad. Statistically, you're due for a perfect man." Katherine reached out to squeeze Bree's hand, which was wrapped around a coffee mug.

"More importantly, you deserve one."

Bree wondered if she could express how much she appreciated the warmth in Katherine's eyes. As much as she teased and provoked, Katherine seemed to truly understand how much relationships scared her these days.

"Enough of that!" Bree sat up straighter than she'd already been. "I'm uncancelling our meeting. I'd hate to think we neglected Mrs. Kipling's fund raiser because I was obsessing over my love life."

"Yes ma'am!" Katherine played along. She could sense that she'd gotten a little closer to Bree's tender heart than Bree usually felt comfortable with.

"Has she e-mailed the budget guidelines to us yet?"

_Three days later_

Bree stepped on to her porch, turning slowly to face Orson, who looked up at her from the walk. They'd just come back from their second date, where they'd sat talking in the restaurant for so long after finishing their meals that the waiter had to inform them that they were closing up for the night and they had to leave.

Orson reiterated how much he enjoyed the dish he'd ordered, trying to keep the conversation going as long as he could so he could look at her just a while longer.

"I assure you," Bree pretended to snoot. "Mine is far superior. I add just a bit of lemon zest; I'll have to cook it for you the next time we get together." Bree realized what she'd said and laughed, embarrassed. "Assuming there is a next time, of course."

"You're adorable." Orson said without thinking. It sounded goofy when he heard it out loud, but he couldn't help it. She made him feel the best kind of nervous. She was a true lady - gorgeous, intelligent, interesting - but he could also sense her vulnerability, like someone had broken her a long time ago and she was just barely beginning to trust again. Seeing the both sides at once was mesmerizing, like a mirage or a precious jewel seen beneath shimmering water.

Bree grinned, feeling just as foolish. Her heart was beating faster, and she clutched her pocketbook to keep her hands from trembling. He could make her feel so at ease one moment and then crazed with self-consciousness the next, the way he gazed at her when she was talking. He was strong, confident, and responded to everything she said with genuine interest and attentiveness. She wanted badly to believe it wasn't an act, because to her they seemed made for each other.

There was a quiet moment between them, and it occurred to Bree that if Orson was going to make a move, it would be now.

Orson took a small step up, bringing himself to Bree's eye level. She saw him glance at her lips, and her temperature rose.

"I guess it's time for me to head home." he said quietly.

Bree felt his fingertips brush her palm. She didn't dare look down; his eyes were locked to hers.

Despite the intoxicating smell of his cologne, when Bree saw Orson leaning in she panicked. A scary feeling lodged in her chest and she took an awkward step back and to the right.

"Sorry," Orson said, a reflex. "I thought-"  
"No, I just-"

They spoke over each other, tripping on apologies. Bree took her hand back and prayed for a swift death, but she had to get through the goodbye first.

"Good night." she said simply, feeling for the door handle behind her.

"Good night, Bree." Orson put his hands in his pockets, and waited for her to get in safely before retreating to his car.

Bree leaned against the inside of the front door, playing all the things she'd done wrong over and over in her mind. How had it gotten this bad, to lose it every time a man showed a little interest in her? Why, when presented with the one thing she'd been thinking about and longing for all night, did she recoil as if from a monster? She knew too well the answers to those questions. Tears came rushing to her eyes, and she covered her face with her hands to muffle the sobbing cry that escaped her throat. She stood there, weeping and feeling pitiful, until she could take a deep breath to calm herself.

"Stupid." she whispered, wiping the wetness from her cheeks. She walked upstairs, slow in her heels and long dress. She undressed, washed her face, brushed her hair out, and laid down in a bed that remained empty even with her in it.

_the next morning..._

Katherine stood in line at the bank with a check from Gretel Hannaford in her hand. She didn't usually visit the particular branch, but she'd been on her way home from other errands and thought she might as well get the deposit over with. She hadn't bothered to take off her sunglasses, since the afternoon sun was streaming through the untinted windows in front of her. Katherine, bored, looked around the bank to see if there was anyone she knew. She was pleasantly surprised to see none other than Orson Hodge stepping into line behind her.

"Orson!" She greeted him, taking off her glasses. "Remember me?"

"Of course. How are you, Katherine?"

"Not as good as Bree, from what I hear."

"Is that what you've heard?" Orson said. Katherine thought at first that he was just continuing their small talk, but there was something in his eyes that told her otherwise.

"Did something happen?" asked Katherine. She hadn't yet talked to Bree that day.

"It's more about what didn't happen..." Orson smiled and shook his head, thinking he'd said too much. "It's nothing really. It just got a little awkward when I leaned in for the goodnight kiss."

Katherine narrowed her eyes, already preparing to scold Bree the next time she saw her.

"How so?"

"Oh, you know. I thought the time was right and..." he trailed off, still embarrassed. "Maybe I was moving too fast."

Katherine had to try hard not to roll her eyes. Yeah, as fast as a dead sloth, she thought. What the hell was Bree's problem?

"It was probably just a misunderstanding." Katherine said, being the good friend and trying to lay the groundwork for a third date.

Orson smiled, but still his eyes told her something different.

Must have been quite a negative reaction, Katherine almost said aloud. Still she held her tongue.

_later..._

Katherine watched Bree carefully. They'd met again for the fund raiser planning, but Bree seemed very distracted, like she was looking at her paperwork without actually reading the words.

"Do you want to talk about last night?"

Bree looked up, asking without saying a word how Katherine knew.

"I saw Orson at the bank today."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"Well..." Katherine was trying to find a way to put it nicely. _You ran screaming yet again, you twit_ would not have been constructive. "He told me he tried to kiss you."

"Oh." Bree's repression skills went to work. She looked down at the folder full of lists and maps in front of her and tried to look like she was busy. She looked up at Katherine and forced a smile. "There was a bit of an awkward moment there, I suppose."

Katherine folded her hands in her lap and kept watching Bree, waiting patiently for an explanation. When none came, she shifted in her seat and exhaled loudly. Then she started tapping her fingernails on the table.

Bree was back to studying her folder. "If there's something you want to say, then say it Katherine." she said tersely, still trying to stifle her growing annoyance.

"Let's see." said Katherine, pretending to think. "You're single, he's single. He's a doctor, you're a successful business woman. You're gorgeous...he's totally fuckable."

Bree barely hid her disappointment at Katherine's base language.

"I'm just wondering what could possibly have gone wrong with this equation."

"Me!" Bree exclaimed, giving up on the files and finally showing some emotion. _"I _went wrong! Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you satisfied?"

"I'm not trying to make you angry," Katherine assured her friend, though it was a lie. "I just want to help."

"Please don't push me, Katherine. I guess I'm just not ready for...that." Bree didn't even want to utter the word 'dating'.  
You'll never be ready, Katherine thought bitterly.

"What is it going to take?" asked Katherine out loud.

Bree ignored her, silently announcing that the subject would be dropped without any further discussion. Katherine identified with the strength of Bree's stubborness. It was part of what made them friends, but also part of what pissed Katherine off about her.

"You can lead a horse to water," she sang under her breath, knowing that Bree could hear her perfectly. "Tall, dark, handsome water...you do still drink water, don't you?"

Bree fought a smile, which made Katherine grin immediately.

"I saw that."

"Start making lists, woman!" Bree commanded, letting the smile take over her face. She was glad the tension was gone. Bree considered Katherine her closest friend, like a twin seperated at birth, but that only made it that much more intense when they were disagreeing. It was dangerous to care so much about what someone thought of you, at least from Bree's point of view. She tried to gauge what Katherine's reaction would be if she told her exactly what had happened last night, and how she'd felt afterward, but decided that she could tell her later. It was just too embarrassing to talk about just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week later, and Bree had all but given up on hearing from Orson. Maybe he's waiting for me to call, she'd think. But she would always think of some excuse not to. For seven days Bree had been telling herself _just pick up the phone_, but it never took. She thought of him constantly, and a small part of her still hoped...

In the meantime, Katherine had seen Orson around town a few more times, purely by coincidence. Since Bree had stopped mentioning Orson to her altogether, Katherine began to think that maybe she should take her chance encounters with this wonderful man as a sign. Despite Bree's apparent indifference on the subject, Katherine deliberately kept her intentions from her, knowing in her heart that the news would bother her.

Now it was ten days away from the fund raiser they'd been planning for weeks. Bree was getting ready to leave Katherine's house after their last prep meeting before showing their client all their hard work.

"By the way," Katherine said before Bree had finished gathering her things.

"Yes?" Bree prodded her.

Katherine sat up straight. It seemed to Bree as if she was preparing to give bad news.

"Orson invited me to the fund raiser."

Bree smiled her smile, the one that popped up to hold everything in place while she processed what was being said to her.

"Why?" Bree asked with all earnestness. "We were all planning to attend already."

"Bree, he invited me to go as his date." Katherine enunciated that last word so that there could be no confusion.

Bree's smile stayed in place, as Bree's smile usually did when the processing was over. But the smile had left her eyes.

"I hope you're not upset."

Bree opened her mouth to reassure her friend but found she could not find the words or motivation.

"Oh. You are upset." Katherine smiled as if she'd just explained the rules of a game to a child.

"Katherine, I-" Bree stammered quietly. She couldn't understand how Katherine could be so blasé about it. "You knew I was still interested in him."

No, I didn't, Katherine thought, feeling a pang of guilt. Unfortunately her words only reflected her frustration.

"Can I help that your game of hard-to-get was just a bit too effective?"

Bree felt color in her cheeks. "What on earth do you mean by that?"  
"Orson was interested in you too, Bree. But as people grow older they realize that certain challenges are not worth the effort."

"Certain challenges?"

"Face it: you can be cold sometimes. Men want a woman that will give them attention, not demand it from them."

"You're being more than a bit cold yourself right now." Bree shook her head, wondering how she hadn't seen this coming a mile away. "To think I called you a friend."

"Don't be so dramatic." Katherine snapped. "If he really meant that much to you, he'd be having dinner with you tonight instead of me. Lord knows he tried."

"Well, thanks for clueing me in. You be sure to discuss my dead and futureless love life over the candlelight." Bree turned to leave.

"Would you get over yourself?" Katherine asked, stopping her in her tracks.

Bree turned back, tense with anger.

"I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life, Bree."  
"And you think I do?"  
"You seem pretty intent on it."

"Why do you keep insisting that I pushed him away? Because I didn't sleep with him on the first date?"

"No, because you act like the very idea of sleeping with him at all is the most repulsive thing he could ever suggest! Do you know how hard it is to watch you throw away something so perfect, knowing that I'll be sleeping alone every night? I know you're afraid of a new relationship, but that is not going to keep me from pursuing him while you struggle with your demons."

Bree wished then that she'd told Katherine how hard she'd cried the night of that second date, how stupid and hopeless she'd felt and how much she wished she'd done things differently. She told Katherine that she was interested in him; what she'd meant to say is that she had fallen for him completely, thinking about him and fantasizing nonstop, trying to muster the courage to call him after acting like such a fool. Yes, she was struggling, but she thought she had a friend to confide in and support her while she figured it all out. How silly of her to assume.

Bree gathered herself, shedding her anger like a skin and replacing it with a facade of polite indifference. She was still furious, but she couldn't let Katherine get the best of her.

"I'd say I was disappointed, Katherine, but I'm glad to see your true colors finally coming out. I wouldn't want to remain friends with a backstabbing, man-stealing bitch." Saying the word brought a genuine, if vindictive, smile to Bree's face. "I guess I'll be working on the budget estimate for the fund raiser while you're on your little date. I assume we're still on for the meeting with Mrs. Kipling tomorrow morning?"  
Katherine tilted her head and smiled her smile. "Yes, see you tomorrow. I'll give you all the juicy details." Her smile disappeared with the slam of the door.

The next day, Bree was showing Linda Kipling the floor plan of a party house when she heard her front door slam. High heels clacked loudly on the hardwood floors, slow and steady. Katherine appeared at the kitchen door, in her classic black pencil skirt and a crisp white button down shirt, looking less than pleased.

"Katherine!" Bree greeted her, sickly sweet. "We weren't sure you were coming."

Katherine smiled her smile. She knew Bree had deliberately changed the location of the meeting from Katherine's house to hers without consulting her. However, she was not going to let their client see any of the animosity that had grown between them since yesterday.

"I'm so sorry, ladies." She directed the apology to Mrs. Kipling, then turned to Bree. "I had a very, _very_ late night."

The smugness in Bree's eyes turned to ice, and Katherine knew she'd gotten her good.

"Now. What did I so rudely interrupt?"  
"We were discussing flowers." Bree informed her. "Mrs. Kipling expressed her desire to have the room filled with yellow roses. I reminded her that yellow roses imply friendship. And we wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong impression." Bree looked at Katherine when she said this. The look she got back said _Oh yeah? You wanna go there?_

"While that _is _true, Mrs. Kipling," Katherine gave her two cents. "The final decision is yours. We would never tell anyone what they can and cannot do." It was more like twenty bucks.

"Yes," Bree cut back in. "We can only suggest to you what would be a logical and respectful choice in this situation."  
"Parties don't always have to be logical, Bree. If any of the guests are offended by Mrs. Kipling's choice of flowers," Katherine shrugged as if it were common sense. "They can choose to leave the party."

"Well. I'll also remind Mrs. Kipling that yellow roses are last year's fad. They've been done before."

"Oh my," said poor Mrs. Kipling, caught in the middle with no idea what was really being said. "I had no idea choosing flowers was going to be so difficult."

"It doesn't have to be!" Katherine reassured her. "Who knows, Bree will probably change her mind in ten minutes anyway. I'm moving on."

Katherine began to spread pictures of different dessert platters across the table in front of Mrs. Kipling.

"Actually..." Bree interrupted her, pushing the pictures aside with a slow, gentle sweep. "I was just about to show her the centerpieces."  
"By all means." Katherine put her pictures back into a pile, straightening them loudly on the table. "Let me know when it's my turn."

Katherine stared Bree down the entire time she was showing Mrs. Kipling all the different choices. Bree pretended not to notice.

Katherine eventually got her turn, and over the course of the next two hours they ironed out every detail except for one that neither planner would back down on.

"Last chance to change your mind, Mrs. Kipling." Bree said, setting a picture of white lilies closest to her client.

"Or to confirm what you've already decided." Katherine added, switching the white lilies with the yellow roses.

"This kind of event only comes around so often." said Bree. "You want to make sure you make the right choice."

"Actually, it's an annual event." Mrs. Kipling interjected meekly. "We have it every y-"

"There will be other fund raisers." said Katherine to Bree.

"This year is special." Bree insisted.

"Then isn't it a shame it only lasts for one night."

They were staring at each other with total disregard to anything Mrs. Kipling was saying.

"I think I'd like the orchids." Mrs. Kipling said, looking from Bree to Katherine and back again.

Katherine's expression transformed instantly to sunshine and rainbows. "Well! I guess we're all set then." She stood, gathering her things. "I'll see you both at the party."

"You certainly will."

Bree watched Katherine go.

"You take this very seriously, don't you?" Mrs. Kipling remarked.

Bree seemed to notice Mrs. Kipling for the first time since Katherine had arrived.

"Yes!" Bree exclaimed, eyes wide, trying to remember everything she'd just said. "Your business is very important to us."


	4. Chapter 4

_the big night..._

Bree walked into the party house, looking almost regal. Her hair had been done in loose, flowing curls that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. They spilled over the plunging neckline of her dark dress, one she'd chosen in the hopes that a certain someone would notice how the soft, silky, midnight blue fabric clung to her thighs and breasts.

She walked into the ballroom, finding the party in full swing. She noticed immediately that the buffet was on the wrong side of the room according to her floor plan. She cursed herself for leaving the setup early that afternoon. She'd sacrificed total control by trying to avoid Katherine, and even told Mrs. Kipling that she might not be able to attend the event.

She tried to let the minor screw-up go, walking around the dance floor so she could sample the fruit punch. She poured just enough for a taste into a small plastic cup, almost dropping it when she turned and came face to face with Orson.

"Bree."

She heard the unabashed surprise in his voice, as if he'd thought he'd never see her again.

"I thought you weren't going to be here tonight."

Bree opened her mouth to speak, and though she had no answer, she wouldn't have had the chance to say anything anyway. Katherine appeared at Orson's side, breaking the exquisite tension between he and Bree. The sight of her blood-red, strapless dress gave Bree a sour taste in her mouth. Beaten yet again.

"Dance with me." Katherine commanded, somehow making it sound like it was no big deal. Orson complied, but didn't leave without looking into Bree's eyes one last time. His eyes pierced hers with a look that ached with unasked questions. Bree knew then that he still wanted her. She watched, helpless, as Katherine pull him by the hand toward the dance floor, where a slow, romantic song had just begun.

Katherine could sense that Orson had been distracted by Bree's surprise appearance. She brought his attention back by taking his left hand and placing it just above her right hip. She then put her right hand on his left shoulder, and he took her left hand in his right to complete the dancing position.

Orson smiled. It didn't fully convince Katherine, but she appreciated the effort.

"Another smashing success." He said, referring to the event.

Normally Katherine would have found a way to accept the compliment while giving credit to her partner and best friend, but she held back. That was the last name she wanted Orson to hear when she had him so close and all to herself.

She could see Bree watching them from across the room. She let her hand stray from Orson's shoulder to the nape of his neck, stroking the soft hair right above the collar of his shirt.

Three songs later, Katherine had her arms around Orson's neck, laughing and smiling at everything he was saying. Bree couldn't take it anymore. She put down her punch, looking for a way out of the room. She was dismayed to find that the only route she could take to escape was across the dance floor, in the empty space next to the couple she couldn't take her eyes off of.

Bree tried to avoid eye contact as she stalked toward the doors, bowing her head as she passed them.

"Bree!" Katherine said over the music, and Bree halted. "Where do you think you're going? We have guests to entertain."

"I've had enough of your gloating, Katherine. I'm going home."

Orson watched stricken as Bree walked out of the ballroom.

"I thought she knew about us."

Katherine sighed. "She did. But hearing about it is much different than seeing it."

"I'm going to go talk to her." Orson tugged Katherine's hands down from behind his head.

Katherine crossed her arms, clearly not happy about Bree's cry for attention.

"Fine, go ahead." she murmured. But Orson was already gone, leaving her alone in the crowd.

"Bree, wait!"

Bree slowed and turned, waiting for Orson to catch up to her. In the hallway, next to the coat room, they could hear the muffled sounds of the party still going on.

"Please don't be cross with me."

"I can't help it!" she said. "We spent two very enjoyable evenings together, and now all of a sudden you're dating _her_?"

"I brought Katherine as a date because she expressed an interest in me. To be honest, if I had known how you felt I would be here with _you. _It obviously bothers you that I'm not."

"I won't deny it. I thought I could handle seeing the two of you together..."

"You're just so hard to read, Bree. When you avoided my kiss that second night, I assumed you didn't feel the same connection that I did. I thought you didn't feel the...heat." Orson shrugged when he said it, so matter-of-factly, but it stirred something very deep in Bree. She was fed up with her Ice Queen image, and needed to show Orson that she could indeed feel the heat - and then some.

Bree looked quickly down the hallway in each direction before pulling Orson into the coat check. She put her hands around his neck, pulling him towards her as they fell backwards into fur and cashmere. Their lips met, soft and sweet, and Orson instinctively wrapped his arms around Bree's waist.

He was clearly not resisting, but he broke the kiss to get some clarification."Bree, I don't understand." he whispered, paranoid that an attendant would find them.

"Some things deserve a second chance!" Bree whispered her half-assed explanation before pulling his face back in contact with her own. She stuck her tongue as far into his mouth as physics would allow, and the groping commenced. Orson's hand slid up to her shoulder, then down to her lower back, paused, and then began traveling lower. When Bree felt a squeeze on her bottom she reflexively pulled her head back.

"Orson!" she squeaked.

"You see?! That's what I'm talking about, you're sending mixed signals!" Orson pouted, and tried to untangle himself.

"I didn't say stop!" Bree said desperately, clinging to him until he relented and kissed her once more. She placed both of his hands on either side of her behind to show him that she meant it this time. He squeezed again, harder than before, and this time her squeak was more of a moan. Orson's hands moved even further south, pulling her skirt up just enough to get a grip on her legs, lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. They both grunted at the effort, coat hangers clattering to the floor.

"This is wrong." said Orson, kissing down Bree's neck, across her collarbone and up the other side.

"Oh, but it feels so right..." she breathed, the feeling of Orson's hands on the underside of her bare thighs overloading her senses.

"Katherine will be wondering -"

"Don't say her name," moaned Bree, squeezing his torso with her legs. "Say mine!"

"Bree!" Orson wheezed.

"Sorry!" said Bree, loosening her grip. She slipped lower, and felt something in his pants that hadn't been there before. "Oh!" She exclaimed, almost recoiling from the wave of first-contact pleasure that shot through her. "Oh..." she said again, settling and then shifting again while trying to find a natural position. She suddenly realized the side effect of what she was doing when she saw the look in Orson's fiery eyes, staring deeply into her own. He pressed her back against the wall with renewed passion.

"Tell me you want me," he growled, planting another deep, sloppy kiss. "And I'll take you right here on this Chanel jacket!"

Bree cried out at the mention of the designer label.

"I want you!"

The volume of their dirty talk had intensified as they lost their shame to the moment. Unfortunately, there had been a crowd of people gathering outside the coat check, and that crowd included Katherine. She walked right in, having recognized the voices immediately.

She found them there, still fully clothed but groaning and grinding against each other with all the subtlety of monkeys in heat. Orson's face was buried in Bree's neck, one of her hands curled around his head and tangled in his hair, the other resting on his own hand that was so far up her dress it was obscene.

"Orson!" Katherine barked.

He spun around, dropping Bree and grabbing a coat to hold in front of his waist.

Bree steadied herself and pulled her dress down, reaching a hand up to smooth her wild hair. Her hand moved down to her mouth to check for smeared lipstick, and she could feel herself smirking. Katherine didn't even look surprised, but boy, was there anger on that usually smug face of hers.

Bree walked toward the door feeling sexier than she'd ever felt in her life.

"Who's cold now?" she asked her friend as she passed.


	5. Chapter 5

Bree was in the kitchen when she heard a knock on her front door. She untied her apron, pulling the strings from around her waist and setting it on the kitchen counter. She stopped in front of the mirror in her living room, checking her hair and makeup. If she'd done her job at the party, she already knew who was at the door.

The door opened, and Orson saw Bree for the first time since their encounter. She was back in a sweater set and slacks, but now that he'd seen her turned on and untamed, it was impossible not to look past the facade.

"Hi." she said. Her smile made Orson wonder if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Control yourself, he thought. He wasn't there for that.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened."

"Of course." Bree said, letting him in and closing the door. He turned, still in the foyer.

"Or we could always just pick up where we left off."

Bree put her hands behind Orson's neck, letting the distance between them close slowly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to stop her from kissing him. He knew if he were to look in her eyes he would find the exact same hunger that he felt inside.

"Bree..." he murmured into her neck.

"Come upstairs with me." Bree whispered in his ear.

Her body was so warm. He had to keep reminding himself that he was doing this for her sake too.

"I can't."

"Oh, why not?" she whimpered in her sexy kitten voice.

"I don't think we should go any further until..."

Bree stopped pressing herself against him. She had an inkling of what he was about to say, though she didn't want to hear it.

Before he had to ask, Bree broke the embrace and moved back.

"Sorry." She said. "I thought you'd come to tell me..."

"I know. I just need to talk to Katherine first. I've already come between friends, and I don't want to cause any more pain."

Bree smiled through her sadness. If he wasn't sure which one he was supposed to be with, then what had she been feeling?

"I understand." she lied, and he knew it.

Once outside, Orson hesitated at the curb. Bree knew he was going to talk to Katherine, but the fact that they lived across the street from each other made it so very awkward.

Katherine opened her door and leaned in the opening, looking her visitor up and down.

"Howdy, stranger."

The look on her face told Orson that she was more amused by what she'd witnessed in the coat room than anything else.

"Hello." He started cautiously. Women often had a way of looking amused right before they were about to hit you.

"Well don't just stand there. Come in." Katherine sashayed over to her couch and looked over her shoulder. "Sit down."

"I wanted to apologize about the other night." said Orson, closing the door behind him so he could follow. "I imagine it must have been humiliating for you."

Orson sat, thinking Katherine was going to do the same. As soon as he hit the cushion, he found her straddling him as she laid a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Mmf." Orson tried to say something. Katherine kissed his cheek, his jaw, his neck so that he could speak.

"You're not...angry?"

"Oh, I'm angry." She told him between open mouthed kisses. "I'm downright furious. Lucky for you, it's a turn-on."

Orson gulped.He tried to rest his hands on her thighs in the most platonic way possible while she all but writhed on top of him.

"Katherine, it's not that I don't want you that way..."

Katherine stopped, leaning back to give him some space. She hated the way he avoided her gaze. She'd always known that he wanted Bree more than her, but she thought if she could just get him in bed, just once...

"I don't want to hurt either of you more than I already have. I want to make sure I'm making the right decision. For all of us."

Orson gently nudged her aside, freeing himself from her legs. Katherine stayed kneeling on the couch, watching Orson walk to the door. He turned and saw her - glistening eyes, kissed-off lipstick, a look that said _you could have had me completely_ - there was danger there, but he also saw the some of the same vulnerability that he'd seen in Bree, and he knew it would be a harder decision than he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_a week later_

Katherine sat in a hotel bar, stirring her dry martini with the extra olives she'd requested. She put the plastic stick they came on in her mouth, taking one of the olives off with her teeth. Looking at herself in the mirror behind the bar, she had to admit she looked fantastic, even though she was only there to drown her sorrows.

Did I come on too strong? she wondered. Am I just too much of a bitch to be desirable? She knew that Orson belonged to Bree now, whether he thought he was undecided or not. She was beginning to get over the loss, and beginning to realize the mistake she'd made in trying to come between them.

Katherine rested her chin in her hand, elbow on the bar. In the mirror she saw a man get up from one of the booths and approach the bar. It was still early, and most of the stools were empty. The man, whom if she had to guess had to be at least ten years younger than her, walked right up to the stool next to hers. They looked at each other in the mirror, sizing each other up, one waiting to see if the other would chicken out and break eye contact.

Well isn't he brazen, she thought. The corners of his mouth turned up.

Katherine watched in the mirror as he turned to her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Katherine smiled her smile, and turned to him as well.

"It is now."

Adam gestured for the bartender. "Next round is on me." He sat next to her. "You know, I'm usually not this forward."

"Riiight." Katherine said, drawing out the word. She wasn't buying it, but he was too cute to pass up. She took another olive between her teeth, pulling it off slowly. She raised her eyebrows as if to say _What else ya got?_

"Why are you drinking alone?" he asked her.

"That's a very good question."

"I'm Adam, by the way."  
"Katherine." She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

His handshake came with a slight squeeze, gentle but firm. Perfect.

The next morning, Orson was on Katherine's stoop, knocking on her door once again. When it swung open he was surprised to find that even at eleven o'clock, Katherine was answering the door in a fluffy bathrobe, squinting into the sun, one hand rubbing her bed-head styled hair.

"Did I wake you?" Orson asked, confused.

"Not really." Katherine said, trying to keep at least one eye open. "Did you need something?"

"I can come back later, if you'd like..."

"No, it's fine. Come on in."

Across the street, Bree happened to be walking past her living room window when she saw a familiar figure across the street. Pulling aside the curtain just enough to get a peek of Katherine's stoop, she saw them both disappear into Katherine's house. By the time the door latched, Bree's heart had reached the floor.

"You're making the right decision. She's absolutely crazy about you. You know that, right?"

"I'm hoping that's the case."

"Trust me. I know."

Katherine sat next to Orson on her couch, the place of her failed seduction. She could honestly say now that she was over it, and only wanted them to be happy. She'd admitted to him the truth about why she'd pursued him, including things that would surprise Bree if she heard them.

"I'm still sorry it didn't work out between us." said Orson. "You are quite a woman, I'm sure you'll be able to find a-"

"Orson," Katherine interrupted, refusing to be pitied. "I'm not insecure. I was just a little disappointed."

On the second floor of the house, a door opened. There was someone coming down the stairs, and Orson and Katherine both turned to look. Adam stopped in the middle of the flight of steps, not expecting to see another man in the living room. His hair and body were still wet from a shower, and he was naked save for the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Uh...hi!" he said. "Sorry to interrupt."

Orson looked at Katherine with raised eyebrows. She was looking at Adam with a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"Katherine, I uh..." Adam continued. "I couldn't find my boxers." he said in a stage whisper.

"I'll be right up to look for them." Katherine said, her gaze lingering for as long as it took Adam to walk back up the stairs. She looked at Orson sideways before turning to him with an innocent look on her face.

"I'll try to soldier on." she said.

Orson chuckled.

"Now go get your girl." Katherine told him.

"I hope there'll be no hard feelings between us." he said as he stood.

"None whatsoever."

That was all well and good, but there was still the matter of the third point on the triangle.

"This may not be my place, Katherine...especially considering I was once mauled by both of you on the same day, but...have you spoken to Bree? I know she must miss you terribly."

Katherine softened a little at this, letting down the armor for just a moment.

"Did she say...?" Katherine held up a hand before Orson could say a thing. "No, don't tell me." Katherine felt she owed Bree an explanation and an apology before she could expect any sympathy for herself. "If I were Bree, I'd never want to see my face again."

"You should tell her what you told me."

Katherine smiled sadly. "I don't know. But, if the opportunity presents itself...could you tell her I miss her too?"

"Absolutely." Orson put his hand on the door handle, but before he turned it his eyes darted upward. "Don't forget: there's a man upstairs who's missing his clothing."

Katherine scrunched up her shoulders in excitement, hopping off the couch and taking tiny running steps toward the stairs.

"Good luck!" she said, letting him see himself out.

Outside, Orson let out a sigh of relief. Having Katherine's blessing had not been a requirement, but it would make his next task that much sweeeter.

Bree jumped back from her living room window when she saw Orson reach the walkway to her house. She'd seen the satisfied look on his face when he'd left Katherine's, and it put all sorts of thoughts in her head. The glimpse she saw of Katherine prancing around in her robe confirmed all of the fears that had built up over the past week, and it almost made her want to lock the door and pretend she wasn't home...


	7. Chapter 7

The knock on the door startled Bree. She hesitated; if she answered the door too soon he would know that she'd been waiting. Bree briefly considered not answering the door at all. It would make things so much...cleaner.

At the last second Bree decided she couldn't hide from the truth any longer. She swung the door open, fast enough to startle her visitor.

"I saw you leaving Katherine's house." said Bree, the words spilling out without her consent.

Orson was caught off guard and started stammering.

"Yes, I-"  
"Did you sleep with her?" Bree blurted out. Before Orson could answer, she blathered on. "I understand why you chose her, I do! She's confident, she's not petrified of commitment, and she can be so...bawdy at times, which I usually find appalling but she somehow makes it so damned charming. It just works for some people, you know? And maybe you think that making me angry will help me get over you faster but that's not going to happen. Katherine may think she has you right now but I truly believe I'm the one for you and I'm not going to give up." Bree stopped to take a breath, and noticed Orson grinning like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling?"

Orson couldn't help it; it was adorable the way her brow furrowed when she pouted.

"You." Orson stated simply.

"What about me?"

"It's you. You're the one."

Bree was exhausted; she'd spent so much time worrying about how to win Orson back that she didn't realize the prize had been right in front of her the entire time.

"Huh?" she squeaked.

Orson stepped forward, taking her face in his hands.

"It's always been you." he said softly. The look on Bree's face was priceless; it was like she'd just seen Santa Claus climb out of her fire place.

Her eyes fluttered closed as Orson kissed her.

"Mm." she whimpered when he took his soft lips away. Her eyes remained closed. "I just melted."

Orson chuckled softly, kissing her again.

Adam finished buttoning his shirt, and walked over to Katherine. She was still in her bathrobe, gazing out her bedroom window.

"Spying on the neighbors?" he asked.

The front door was open on the house directly across from Katherine's. Adam could see two people just inside, sharing what looked like a romantic kiss.

Katherine smiled. "I'm not spying. I'm just watching something go right for once." She glanced at Adam, and did a double take.

"Hey. Why are your clothes on?"

"I...don't know?" he said, eyes wide. The woman was insatiable.

"Now say it again." said Bree.

Orson's expression was quizzical.

Bree gave him a meaningful look, and the lightbulb went on in Orson's head.

"Ah."

Orson made the old romantic phrase literal, leaning down to pick her up and sweep Bree off her feet.

"Tell me you want me." he said with flourish, his best soap opera imitation.

Bree giggled. "I want you." she said, barely above a whisper.

"Hmmm." He said, eyebrow raised.

"Ooh!" Bree squealed as he closed the door with his foot. She held on to his neck for dear life, as he began to carry her up the stairs. "Where are you taking me, Dr. Hodge?"

"I thought you could take me on a tour of your house. Starting with the bedroom."

"Oh." sighed Bree. "I'm melting again."

_a few days later..._

It was lunch time, and Bree sat at a table in her favorite restaurant. She'd left an invitation on Katherine's answering machine to join her there, and though she'd received an answer on her own machine - a simple "I'll be there" - she still wasn't sure she'd show up. It would have been a shame, after resolving things with Orson, to remain estranged.

Bree was busying herself with straightening her silverware when the mood in the room suddenly shifted. Sensing that Katherine had entered the restaurant, Bree turned to the door and saw her at the maitre'd's podium. She had on her sunglasses; she hid behind them like Bree hid behind her smile, which is why she didn't take them off until well after she'd sat down.

"Hi." said Bree.

"Hi." Katherine replied.

They each looked down at their place settings, around the room, anywhere but each other. After a long, awkward moment, Katherine decided to break the ice.

"So!" she said, clapping her hands together. "How's Orson?"

She didn't finish with a straight face. Both she and Bree had to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. It felt like it had been forever since the last time they laughed together.

"Katherine, I'm so sorry for-"

"No. It was all my fault."

"Oh, don't say that. I was being a complete idiot."

"_I_ was the idiot. I should have been there for you when you got scared, and instead I got greedy."

"And I should have appreciated what I had. I pushed both of you away."

"I swear on my daughter's life that I will never, ever do that to you again."

"You don't have to."

Bree reached out to squeeze Katherine's hand.

"I'm so glad we can put this all behind us. You're really okay with this? With Orson and I?"

"More than."

Bree picked up her water and took a sip.

Katherine calculated the moment, and decided she should explain herself a little more.

"I have a confession to make." said Katherine.

Bree almost choked.

"It's not a bad one, I promise!" Katherine said, rushing forward to pat Bree on the back.

Bree put a hand to her chest, swallowing with effort.

"Don't scare me like that."

Katherine laughed again. "I just wanted to tell you why I did what I did. Or at least, why I thought I was doing it."

"What do you mean?"

Katherine took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Do you remember when I saw Orson at the bank?"

Bree nodded.

"It occurred to me there, when I saw how disappointed he was that he hadn't been able to seal the deal -"

"Oh, don't remind me!" Bree whimpered, still horribly embarassed about the botched goodnight kiss.

"He looked like a lost puppy." Katherine elaborated, but then she waved her hand dismissively. "Don't feel bad. Anyway, it occurred to me that you were going to need a really big push if you were going to realize Orson was worth giving a chance."

Bree still looked a little confused.

"I was going to try making you jealous, at least at first. But then he invited me to dinner, and I thought...why not? If you weren't going to snap him up in one bite..." Katherine trailed off. It sounded terrible now in hindsight.

"Certain challenges, right?" Bree said wryly.

Katherine looked sheepishly up at Bree. Those words had come from a place of anger, not of truth. She expected Bree to still be a little miffed, but Bree also looked sheepish.

"You were one hundred percent right, Katherine. I just needed to give Orson a little attention."  
Katherine arched one eyebrow. "I'd say you gave him a lot in that coat check."

Bree winced. "I was pretty awful, wasn't I?"  
"Are you kidding? That was perfect revenge!"

Bree giggled. Only Katherine would appreciate the betrayal and humilation caused by a betrayed and humiliated friend.

"I totally deserved it, too."

"Oh, Katherine. We'll just have to find someone for you now."

"Well..." Katherine said coyly. "I did meet someone the other night."

Bree made an 'aw' face, feeling a rush of excitement on Katherine's behalf.

"Really? What's he like?"

"Let's just say that when he was born, I was just about to hit puberty."

Bree's eyes went wide when she gasped, pretending to be scandalized.

"Katherine! A younger man?"

They laughed together.

"Bree..."

"Yes?"

"Did you and Orson have a fight?"

"How did you...?" Bree began to ask, but she knew by now that Katherine could always tell when something was up, no matter how well she thought she was hiding it.

"Every time you said his name today...I don't know, you'd get that look." Katherine said.

"It was just a disagreement. I'm sure we'll work it out."  
"Bree. You don't have to lie to me, I'm your friend."

Bree let her defenses drop, and looked at Katherine with naked emotion in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Your _best_ friend. Really. Now tell me about it."  
Bree thought for a moment. "It got so intense. And the strangest thing is, I don't even remember how it started! I've had arguments before, but I have never yelled at anyone like that before in my life."  
Katherine smiled knowingly. "You must love each other."

Bree blushed. "Is that what true love is? Screaming at each other when we don't get our way?"

"True love," said Katherine, "Is caring so much about what someone thinks that you lose all control when you're trying to express it. That's love, Bree."

Katherine reached out to hug her friend. They shared a warm embrace, but when Bree let go, Katherine did not move away. She looked into Bree's eyes, inches away from her face, and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. She could feel Bree go rigid with surprise, but after a few seconds she relaxed, and even returned the pressure. Long, long seconds passed, long enough for the restuarant to momentarily disappear.

Katherine pulled her head back, and smiled her smile.

"But not all the time."


End file.
